


Dans sa tête

by malurette



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fucked Up, Incest, Mindfuck, Mother/daughter incest, One Shot, Short One Shot, auto victim blaming?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il est impossible qu'une mère abuse de sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est forcément dans sa tête, dans sa propre tête...
Relationships: Erica Sayers/Nina Sayers
Kudos: 3





	Dans sa tête

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dans sa tête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Black Swan  
>  **Personnages :** Erica & Nina  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Darren Aronofsky, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect
> 
> **Prompt :** octobercest  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

La mère de Nina régimente sa vie, son éducation, son entraînement, les ballets auxquels elle participe : tout doit être parfait, absolument parfait. Erica lui dit qu'elle est une princesse, qu'elle vaut tellement mieux, et en même temps elle la traite en esclave. Elle n'a pas le droit de la décevoir.   
Oh, le plaisir est interdit, elle n'a pas le droit de se souiller. Même si c'est pour son art. Même si c'est la volonté d'un autre. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais une telle volonté d'elle-même, n'est-ce pas, elle est si pure, si innocente...   
Sa mère sait tout. 

Nina est-elle victime de sa mère, imagine-t-elle seulement ? Est-elle coupable de ce qu'elle projette, est-elle victime de ce qui la pousse à projeter cela ? Elle ne sait plus.   
Mais les mères n'abusent pas de leurs filles dans ce monde, tout le monde le sait bien.   
Elle la contrôle mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une méchante, enfin. Une mère est aimante et gentille. 

Erica a peut-être dépassé sa pensée, parce que les enjeux ici sont immenses. Elle est sévère  
mais juste, sinon ? (Et elle lui conseille même d'abandonner quand ça devient trop dur, mais elle ne peux pas, c'est le rôle de sa vie, elle serait une ratée et elle se doit d'être parfaite !)  
Elle sait tout de même que ça arrive que de mauvais pères, de mauvais oncles, souillent leurs fils ou leurs filles, leurs neveux ou nièces, ou bien de méchants voisins, ou de dangereux inconnus. Elle est naïve, mais pas entièrement ignorante. Mais, les femmes, les femmes ne sont pas censées faire ni vouloir de choses pareilles ! C'est bien tout le problème. Et les mères, encore moins.   
Erica  
Erica  
Erica ne porte pas la main sur Nina. Jamais elle ne la frapperait. Jamais elle ne la... toucherait...   
Elle soigne sa peau, elle coupe ses ongles. Les soirs difficiles elle se couche contre elle dans son lit rose et la serre très fort dans ses bras comme elle fait depuis toute petite pour la rassurer, pour la protéger des ombres, des mauvais rêves  
et  
et  
si elle se frotte à sa hanche  
si elle se frotte   
non  
ça doit être un cauchemar  
qui s'est glissé malgré le câlin  
dont elle devait la protéger  
(mais sa mère échoue à la protéger que deviendra-t-elle ?)  
une hallucination de plus  
(les plumes le sang les mains que voit-elle vraiment pourquoi n'est-elle plus sûre)  
ou elle se trompe sur ce qu'elle sent de ce mouvement. Jamais, jamais Erica ne met la main entre les jambes de Nina. Jamais. Nina non plus, ne mettrait pas spontanément sa propre main là, si... 

Une mère ne fait pas ça. Une fille bien, une fille normale, même sans être absolument parfaite, ne rêve pas à ça.   
Si cela, qu'elle refuse de nommer, arrivait réellement, mais ça ne peut pas arriver, pas pour de vrai, alors, c'est qu'elle est mauvaise, pourrie à cœur, pour imaginer, pour provoquer des choses pareilles !  
(...mais laquelle des deux ?)


End file.
